Celia
The fungus bandit princess! Description An inhabitant of Fern's inert sub-concept vessel, Celia is a fungus of turquoise color with easily discernible cells that have a visible nucleus each. Her branching body varies in configuration, always changing the number of "limbs" and ramifications. The cell that acts as her head is always bigger and wears her "feathered" hat. Under her hat she has two ramification that look like pigtails. Celia's preferred weapons are keratin swords. She has increased agility, being able to jump high and she's talented at stealing. If Celia is killed, she can regenerate back to life but it takes some time. When feeding, she uses her mass to form more fungal growths in the surrounding area, the same way she created her fungus trees in her forest. Celia really was heiress to a thriving fungal empire in Fern's first corpse (MG-000000001) where she grew up with her mother, the fungus queen. Fern began inexplicably branchinating before her first death, which attracted the attention of the Preservators, like Balmer. Balmer's job was to sterilize and archive the multiple endozones to sell them to higher-layer perceptoids for recreational purposes. Just like most decomposing bioforms, Celia refused Balmer's relocation offer. Balmer flushed his preservatants across the sub-zone, dissolving Celia's mother and the entire kingdom. Celia refused to go and snucked into Balmer's labs, following him with every zone shift, trying to make his job as miserable as possible by sabotaging and taunting him. Throughout her quest, Celia met new friends but they didn't value life as much as she did so they didn't care about the extermination of their world. When one of the inert vessels (MG-0908-BN/SK/HL-3900438093990) exhibited an anomaly (an exvironator), Balmer's only way of tracking it down was by using Fern's senses. Multiple branches of her showed up and Celia killed them to ruin Balmer's plan. Balmer finally gave in and offered a deal with Celia to spare Fern and in return he will leave out the fungicides from his flush, leaving the whole zone for Celia to make a new fungal kingdom. Celia joined by Fern's side, together with Staph and Maggie, and she was using her to find the anomaly. When they found it, Trichia showed up to take over the retrieval. Celia's betrayal unfortunately lead to the death of Staph and Maggie by Tricha, who also captured Fern for Balmer to sell. Remorseful, Celia went to redeem herself by rescuing Fern from Balmer. Valuing life more than other decomposers and the numerous loses she experienced, Celia grew more bitter and acerbic, often being rude with other. She became more selfish, turning to a rogue lifestyle and becoming a skilled fighter and thief. She can be loud and flamboyantly theatrical, to the point of making "swoosh" noises when she swings her blade around. Celia shows sings of racism, reluctant to associate with anyone who isn't also a fungus. She mostly dislikes worms, a subject she's more knowledgeable about, and she also kills neutral worms just out of hatred (and for experience). Living in a world with RPG elements, Celia is more adventurous and can break the fourth wall to explain the rules to readers. Celia regained her value of life when her sympathy towards Fern grew, especially when Fern was deeply bothered by Diptworth's death. During the battle with the Terrortoma, Celia performed a fusion with Staph and Maggie, becoming Staphellie. When she and Fern had to face Balphin's wrath, Celia was put in the trashcan with Staph's and Maggie's bodies and thrown by Fern in the exvironator corrupted pool. This made the trio temporarily transform into overpowered versions of themselves. In this "mega mode", Celia turned purple, her hat became red, cilia formed "hair' and she dual wielded two keratin swords. Her only known move in this mode is "Swordnado". Much later, after the corpse world is overtaken by the Red Blight (becomes a Slob) it is ruled by Queen Doctor Staphelia, a fusion between Celia and Staph. We learn from them that Maggie doesn't spend too much time with them anymore, being busy with something called "The Writhenating" and attending to her acolytes, cenobites, prophecies, sacrifices and whatnot. First Appearance In Awful Hospital, ally of Fern. Stats In the Biovessel: *Name: Lady Celia *Class: Bandit Princess *LVL: 10 *ATK: 5 *HP: 6 *Moves: Slash, Lead, Burgle (+5) On her blog: *Name: Lady Maya Celia *Class: Bandit Princess *Level: 102 *STR: 95 *DEF: 88 *AGL: 99 *INT: 100 *CHA: 1000 Mega Form: *Moves: Swordnado Trivia *Her name is a pun on mycelia, the vegetative part of a fungus. *Non-fungal sentiences, under natural circumstances, cannot read the detailed, carefully worded internal monologues inherent to all proper fungi throughout the layers of reality. There's also a secret page where the readers can see Celia's personal thoughts during a conversation with Fern. *Not only she can break the fourth wall by giving combat instruction to readers, Celia is aware of the commenters at some degree, even addressing to them on her blog. Gallery Icon-celia.png Celia.png Celiabattle.png Celiafusion.png Climax-celia2.png Fusion5.png Climax-garbage3.png Pinochle-mad5.png|slightly more detailed Blogcelia.jpg|realistic Celia Things.png|realistic Celia (middle) Celiastory.png|as a spore with her mother Celiastory2.png|as a child Celiastory4.png|her former girlfriend Celiastory5.png Spookywoods.png|in her forest Woods8.png|her shelter Climax-megas9.png|transforming Climax-megas14.png|mega form Climax-abomination.png Climax-abomination4.png Climax-win.png Statcelia.png|stat card Wantedposter.png|wanted poster Balmerfile-celia.png|Balmer file Category:Characters Category:Microbes Category:Fungal